


今天我邻座的美少女剃了光头

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	今天我邻座的美少女剃了光头

预警：

1、单性转囧一，徐英浩X文泰伊

2、徐英浩第一人称，神经病文学

===================================

对于大多数女高中生来说，穿着校服大概都算是一种折磨，但我认为这对于文泰伊来说倒是件好事。无趣的白衬衫和百褶裙穿在她身上也算是青春靓丽——比起她作为私服的大号卫衣和沙滩裤来说的话。

高中一年级的某一个春风拂面的傍晚，吃过晚饭的我带着家里的金毛出来散步，在社区公园里，迎面走来的穿着灰色卫衣，黑色大裤衩的女生，旁边跟着一只脸盆那么大的乌龟，在路人奇妙的目光里，神色淡定的散着步，就是文泰伊本人没错了。

我下意识的放慢了脚步，在内心努力的思考“为什么要遛乌龟”和“为什么养了这么大的乌龟当宠物”到底哪一个吐槽优先级比较高，最终“这个人应该不是我的同学吧”占了上风，但三秒之后，文泰伊若无其事的跟我打了招呼。

“徐同学，好巧啊。”

……？

拥有这段奇遇之后，我开始忍不住注意起文泰伊来。

硬要说起来的话，这位有些奇怪的邻桌同学文泰伊，倒也是个不折不扣的美人。

身高是不高不矮的一百六十厘米，体重是不多不少的47千克，胸部是不大不小的Bcup……啊？你问我怎么这种事都知道？咳，商业机密，商业机密。成绩优秀，长相也不错，如果能适当的化化妆，再把那头半长不短的头发好好打理一下就更好了。总之，在男生的球赛余游戏后随口闲聊的漂亮姑娘里，文泰伊也能算上一号。

如果我的人生中第一次和她说话，不是那种奇妙的情况下的话，我可能会认真思考一下和文泰伊度过玫瑰色的高中生活的可能性。

大概是那只有毒的乌龟给我下了降头吧，持续观察文泰伊的第二周，我试探性的找到她说话了。

“文同学，请问你的国文笔记可以借我看看吗？我之前在芝加哥上学，国语说得不是很好。”

文泰伊大方的点点头，然后从抽屉里拖出一个巨大的帆布包。

没错！就是它！

关于文泰伊这个帆布包里到底装着什么，其实我好奇极了，和少女纤细的体型比起来，这个包无论是规格还是款式都有些不搭，更何况它还总是看起来仿佛装着五斤土豆一样鼓鼓囊囊的。

现在这个神秘的帆布包大大方方的展现在我的面前，除了乱丢一气的文具以外，隐约还有一些散落的糖果什么的，一小盒装在保鲜盒里的樱桃，以及出乎意料的，一瓶巨大的防晒霜，和一顶揉成一团的遮阳软帽。

文泰伊把国文笔记本递给我，“我的笔记做的不是很全，但是你可以问我。”

“嗯，如果你英语课不会的话，也可以问我。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“文同学经常带着这么大瓶的防晒霜吗？会不会很沉？”

文泰伊并没有被冒犯的意思，而是耐心的回答了我的问题。

“之前去做观察日记的时候，会被晒伤，所以妈妈强迫我用这个。”

“观察日记是什么？”

“嗯……”文泰伊张了张嘴，好像不太好形容的样子，然后把手机拿出来给我看，“就是像这样。”

那是一个装饰的普普通通的博客，放着一些拍摄技术并不算很好的照片，我随便翻了一下，动物和植物都有，形式像是日记，记录了各种各样的生物，配上文泰伊稀奇古怪的解说，倒是也很有意思，我留意到那其中有那只脸盆一样大的宠物乌龟。

“乌龟也需要遛吗？”

“一般是不需要的，”文泰伊点开乌龟的照片，“其实乌龟适应性也不怎么好，随便带出去遛的话反而不好……但是那天朱雀和玄武打了一架，为了让他们安静一点，所以我带着朱雀出门了。”

“……等等，乌龟叫朱雀吗？”

“对呀。”

“那玄武又是什么？”

“我家的猫。”

“……”

何必呢，你说说。

经过一次搭讪之后，我发现文泰伊远比我想象中还要奇怪，不过这个奇怪是褒义还是贬义我现在也说不清了。曾经高冷学霸的假象也不攻自破，高冷是不存在的，晚上熬夜观察夜行动物太多，导致第二天睡眠不足意识不清倒是真的。

出于好奇心，我在一个恰当的时机推荐了自己差强人意的摄影技术，虽然我也没专门拍过动物植物，但是好歹还是拍过人类的，而且有设备嘛。

文泰伊不疑有他，大大方方的带着我坐上地铁，在终点站的位置七拐八拐的进了一片人烟稀少的树林，我要是什么图谋不轨的人，多半文泰伊这时候已经被套着麻袋被偷渡出韩国了，为了文泰伊能健康安全的活到现在，我觉得有必要抽时间庆祝一下。

我要是有这样的女儿大概会被吓死，当着我的面把运动裤穿在制服裙子下面，又把裙子脱掉姑且不算，但是等到她开始解衬衫扣子的时候，我终于忍不住出手阻止了。

“喂喂喂你在干什么啊？”

文泰伊一脸茫然地看着我，“换衣服啊，这样会弄脏校服的。”

说罢她脱掉衬衫，露出里面的白色吊带衫，是松了一口气还是失望呢，我也有些说不清楚了。

换号衣服的文泰伊把制服收进了那个巨大的帆布袋，然后小心翼翼的领着我走到一棵漂亮的雪松……下面长着的几颗小蘑菇面前。

“你看，这个橙黄鹅膏菌，长得很可爱吧？”

嗯……确实挺可爱的，小小的簇拥在一起大小不同的五六个，埋在柔软厚重的松针里，鲜艳的橙色看上去就像是一口毙命的品种。

掏出相机佯装认真的拍了几张，文泰伊拿着笔记本认认真真的记了这几只毒蘑菇的生长情况，然后宣布今天的任务结束，可以回家了。

实话说，一开始确实只是好奇她到底在做什么，但是真的来了一次以后，又觉得女孩子一个人做这样的事好像也不太安全的样子，拐弯抹角的提醒她。

文泰伊虽然迟钝，但是说多了几次之后也还是明白了，从我的角度来看的话，比我低了一个头还要多的文泰伊看起来一只手好像就可以轻松制服，但是文泰伊一副跃跃欲试的样子，想要和我比划比划。

我练的是散打，文泰伊练得则是跆拳道，试了几招也还算是马马虎虎，但是女孩子毕竟力气和男性不是同一量级，我开玩笑的把她的手臂反剪在背后，像抓小鸡仔似的按住她的手臂，“能跑就跑，不要真的和男人比力气，知道吗？”

文泰伊少有的露出不服气的表情，“你好像我爸……”

我忍不住给了她一个脑瓜崩，但是脑袋里想的却是，男朋友却是应该找高一点的，因为这个角度看起来，文泰伊的脸真的比我的手还要小两圈，说实话，我对可爱真是一点抵抗力也没有，她总是扎不好的马尾懒散的束在脑后，现在看起来也像野生动物一样可爱。

在我的强权（武力）镇压下，文泰伊勉强同意了去人烟稀少的地方都要叫上我，结果小长假刚过，她就又出了个乱子。

文泰伊自己偷偷去野外取材的时候画了迷彩装，颜料染在头发上洗不下来，顶着一头黄不黄绿不绿的头发，被教务老师抓了个正着，于是在事发的第二天。

我，邻座的美少女，顶着一个光头，来上学了。

请问在座的青春期男生还有比我更凄惨的经历吗？如果我因为X幻想对象剃了光头来上学而导致阳W，那么文泰伊一定要负全责。

排球队的朋友嘻嘻哈哈的说，你女朋友剃光头也挺好看的时候，我意识到我是时候该有一个名分了。

“泰伊，跟你商量个事。”

“啊？你说。”

“以后每周一三五我陪你去看动物，二四六你来看我排球队训练，怎么样？”

“为什么啊？”

“周末我可以陪你去吃很多小吃店，我还会做很地道的美国小吃。”

“？”

“假期可以去芝加哥，芝加哥应该会有很多首尔没有的动植物吧？”

“欸？？？”

“所以要不要做我女朋友？”

-END-


End file.
